Lost But Found
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Naruto a major super star is in a stagnant relationship with Itachi despite the fact that there were many who would love to be with him. Will Sasuke, a hot photographer be able to pull him from his depressing life or will he continue to cling to a lost love.


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me nor does any of it's characters mentioned here, i am not making any money from this and this is just for fun and fans.

Author's Note:  
Hi, i'm starting two new fics to combine with 'Courting Naruto', i know i know i'm crazy to think i can complete all three well it all depends on you guys my beloved readers, if you want this story written vote for it, those of you who wants both can also vote for it and as slow as am i promise to finish the stories.

Please Read And Review.

Chapter One

"We ve arrived Uchiha-sama"  
a man wearing a black suit and black shades said formally.

The person being addressed was a man around his early thirties, though he looks more like a twenty something year old, his hair was done up into a short pony tail with a golden band two bangs at the side of his face and his suit was a prestine black. He raised his head from a book he was going through and nodded "Please wake that person so we can leave" he said.

"Yes Uchiha-sama"  
The man bowed respectfully then went further into the plane.  
A few distance away was a man sleeping on a bed. Said man was still fully clothed with shoes and all, his blonde hair was fanned out on the white sheets. His hand was thrown over his eyes, one leg dangling over the side of the bed, his mouth slightly opened.

"Uzumaki-sama" the man called to the sleeping person.  
Said person stirred a little then after a few seconds closed his mouth and worked his throat in swallow then his hand was removed to reveal a beautiful face, yes beautiful , this man was like a very beautiful woman with a red eyeshadow on his eyelids and two sapphire earrings on each ear. He looked like a rockstar wearing a black deniem trouser deep red hugging t-shirt and a black leather vest.  
He cracked his neck and stretched then before the man could open his mouth to say anything he said "I know i will be ready to leave in five minutes"

the man bowed and turned away.

Outside the private airplane was an increasing crowd waiting for them to exit the plane. There were bill boards with welcoming words raised and other fanatic things like wings and hats with the word Naruto on them.

The blonde had changed into a white shirt with a red rose tucked in his breast pocket and a purple trouser, in the last minuted he grabbed his black vest. He moved with grace to the other man waiting for him by the latch with several bodyguards standing around one about to open the door. As he approached, the dark haired man turned to look at him.  
"You took your time" he said without any trace of emotion.  
No anger or irritation at being kept waiting.

The blonde smirked "I have to look good for my fans you know" he said.

The door was opened and loud screams welcomed them.  
The black haired man who also happens to be the Master Of Business, owner of Uchiha Imports the worlds most resourceful company controlling 20% of the worlds resources, Uchiha Itachi.  
While this may be, the main reason such crowd was present was because of the other man.  
Uzumaki Naruto, The Japan's most sexy man. He is one of the most famous actors models and musician, loved by both women and men.

When Uzumaki Naruto stepped out of the plane the screams increased, people crying with joy. The wind swiped at his side fringe, his face looked more round because of his stretched hair falling around it to nearly brushing his collar. As he stood to take in the screams of his fans the wind played with his hair some falling into his eyes. He had expected less fans than this since this was London and not Japan.

Uchiha Itachi started walking first and the blonde followed alongside him. As they walked towards the crowd separated by series of guards. Naruto stopped by a crowd of women, they were all calling out to him eagerly, then he picked the rose from his pocket kissed it then gave it to one of them, the woman went ecstatic screaming and hugging the flower like a precious jewel.

To the rest of his fans Naruto blew a kiss and wink causing the scream to reach an outrageous height.  
People started trying to reach him, wanting to touch him but he stood just out of reach taunting them.  
One last time Naruto blew them a kiss and entered the HummerLimo.  
. "Ah" a sigh broke the silence in the car, a suddenly irritant Naruto stared out the window. Once his fans were gone Naruto's smile had fallen and now had a wistful look in his eyes.  
He threw an annoyed look to the silent man beside him but the man didn't even seem to notice.

"I don't understand" Naruto said with an explosive sigh "Why are we here, why did we have to come here"

"You already know this, stop asking questions you already know the answer to" Itachi said without even giving the upset blonde a glance.

Naruto stomped his feet in annoyance.  
"I still don't get it, why come here i don't like coming here my english isn't very good it's fucking hard to communicate with people here"  
He said with a petulant tone

"Don't use that word around me Naruto" was the only reply, the way it was said seemed like an automatic reaction to something that happens more than enough times.

"Damn it this is really annoying, the way you just like to do what ever the hell you want really pisses me off"

"I said you didn't have to come but you insisted so please stop complaining"

"Of course, i wasn't going to be left behind like the last time, who knew when you would be coming back this time if i d let you go alone like last time"

"Then won't you bear with it for the time being"

shaking his head he adamantly said "No way, i can't bear with this, why must we stay here for six months, i can't take it!"

"Then go back"

"No way in hell"

"Then stop complaining"

Naruto suddenly grabbed Itachi by his collar.  
"No, i won't stop complaining because i don't want this, this is another one of those things you do just because you want to so you better be prepared to hear my complains from now till we leave, don't even think i will let up one bit"

Itachi's smiled a little "So that's what this is about, i see."

that caused Naruto to become more angry he released Itachi in anger and turned away.  
"As long as i'm allowed to do as much as i want while we are here then we won't argue...Much"

"I'm glad to hear it"

that ended the conversation. The hotel they would be staying was one of the most famous hotels. They were welcomed warmly and led to their villa where they would be staying for six months.

The minute they entered Naruto kicked his shoes off and pulled off his vest and threw them away in fit of annoyance leaving it for the maids to pick up then he entered the dining room, on the table was a box of chocolate.  
Curiously Naruto opened the pack, it was a really good quality chocolate cubes like he liked them. Putting one in his mouth Naruto walked to the french doors and pushed them open. From upthere on the tenth floor Naruto could see everything. He rested his weight on the railing.

While London was a really beautiful place Naruto didn't like coming here, one reason is because he couldn't speak english very well and the other is because it was too far away from home. Naruto liked travelling but mostly around Japan, whenever he went on tours he was always uncomfortable now he would have to live here for six months simply because his husband had business to do here. Just because of one more Uchiha company they had to move all the way here.

Naruto would have rather stayed back in Japan and let Itachi come on his own but two years ago Itachi had also left for one of these trips only to come back a year later, after he came back from said trip he became worst than before, he was no longer affected by Naruto's presence or his goading. It was frustrating living with him all those two years. It's not Like their marriage was perfect before he left but atleast Itachi was himself now he just wasn't, he was constantly wearing the mask of a stranger.  
Not long into his thoughts a guard came into the balcony and bowed.

"Uzumaki-sama" he said but Naruto gave no sign to have noticed him but still he continued "Uchiha-sama is going out for business he relays a message-

before he could finish Naruto was running out of the balcony to the living room where he found Itachi by the door. The older man turned when he heard the sound of Naruto's footsteps.

"Where are you going" Naruto asked,  
"To work, i have a meeting didn't Hank tell you"

"No, you can't leave we just arrived."

Itachi didn't look suprised at this outburst.  
"I have to, it's important i will see you when i get back."

"Fine go, i will just go out too then"  
Naruto said.

Itachi stopped from opening the door to look at Naruto.  
"Very well, remember to take Hank with you for your own safety and be sure to come back early. "

"I don't care about that, i'm going out by myself and i will come back whenever the fuck i want!"  
Naruto said and turned away for his bedroom.

When inside his bedroom Naruto threw a fit, falling things and fling things around before collapsing on the bed.  
It's only been ten minutes since we arrived and work is the next thing you run to, he thought.

It was always like this no matter where they were, Itachi was so obsessed with work he hardly notices anything else. What should he do now that he has been left alone once again.

Naruto suddenly jumps out of bed then walks into the closet to grab a change of clothes. Within a few minutes he was wearing a black jeans with a black shirt and jacket.  
He looks in the mirror and what he sees his a very beautiful person with a sour expression, a person that should be in his prime in life but just wasn't... Or not.  
A determined look came on his face.

He left his room while calling "Hank!"

the guard came running "Get me a bike, i want a very good bike"

"Um is Uzumaki-sama going somewhere-"

"Yes! Hurry up and get me a good bike"

"Yes sir"  
Hank hurried away to make some calls within ten minutes he comes back to inform Naruto that the bike was ready.

"But Uzumaki-sama where are you going"  
Hank asked nervously.

"Don't ask stupid questions lets go" Naruto shouted and started to match away. They arrived in front of the hotel and Naruto sees a the bike packed at the front a guard was waiting beside it. "The keys," Naruto stretched out his hand to recieve it from the guard who was hesitant to let him have it.  
"Now!" the keys was placed in Naruto's hand and he shoved the guard aside and mounted the bike.

"Wait sir, please lets come with you"  
the guard who handed the keys said in english but Naruto ignored him and started the bike, the bike came to life and Naruto drove away despite the calls from his guards.

Hank hurried into a black BMW and gave chase.

Naruto felt the air fill up his body and lightened his mood, he no longer felt like he would suffocate. He was still upset with everything and everyone but he let himself enjoy the feeling of going 200mp an hour.  
Ten years. That's how long they ve been together, they were not just together but married, there was a wedding though it was more of an elope it was as grand as Naruto had imagined. But this was what it turned into, that love that made them yearn to be together completely, so completely they defied everybody and got married, that love had fizzled out before he knew what was happening. One day Itachi started acting differently, he started to do everything his father wanted, becoming the perfect son and then having little time to be a husband. Itachi changed before Naruto was ready, their marriage was no longer what it should be and the love that drove them to get married in the first place was no longer there.

Naruto noticed the car giving chase after him and smirked.  
He increased his speed and put distance between them, moving in between cars to hide himself but his blonde hair was too obvious. Naruto had to make a dangerous curve and entered a alley.  
He was impressed with Hank for being able to keep up with him but it was time to lose him for real. Naruto increased his speed and entered a plaza where Hank couldn't follow. He stopped his bike and dismounted. The place was very busy and it would take Hank a really long time to find him here.

"Is that...Uzumaki Naruto..."  
Squeals started to come from around him and Naruto could see his mistake, with this commotion he would be found quickly.  
He tried in vane to hide but a growing crowd of high schoolers started following him.

"OMG that is Uzumaki Naruto kyaa!"

"Naruto!"

"Oh God he is so hot! Naruto!"

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto managed to enter a shop and hide behind the clothes rack. How was he going to get out of this one. He saw from the corner of his eyes a hat and glasses just up front. He hurried got them and wore the hat and glasses but his clothen still attracted attention the place was still so crowded with teenagers.  
The front was impassable.

"Damn it, what the hell am i to do" Naruto thought in agitation, at this rate he was going to get crushed to death by all his fans. How hilarious it would be when Itachi finds out that his fans had crushed his husband, he would probably be thankful.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked from behind the blue glasses at the front when suddenly someone grab his hand.  
He turned thinking Hank had found him but Hank wouldn't dare touch him so casually.

"Hey this way" a boy with black hair and eyes was standing there pulling at Naruto to move.

"Wait-"  
Naruto tried in english but the boy placed a hand on his lips to shut him up and Naruto's eyes Narrowed in annoyance he was about to start talking about how rude it his to interrupt people like that when the boy started pulling him again in haste.

"Hey wait a minute here where are you taking me"  
no response came

he was pulled to a small door at the back of the store. "You should be safe here"  
the boy said.

"Are you helping me"  
Naruto finally caught on.

"Go!"

"Wait, what is your name"

"Sai, Now go before they come here and find you"

"Sai, thanks. Are you a fan of mine, let me give you an autograph to show my thanks"  
Naruto said but Sai shook his head trying to tell Naruto to move. "I don't have a pen but- oh yeah"  
Naruto removed one of his earrings and gave it to Sai who accepted it with a bewildered look on his face.  
By the time he looked up from the fascinating object Naruto was gone.

Hours later Naruto found himself in a club. He was still in his disguise and sits at the bar drinking a glass of vodka. A girl was checking him out but Naruto was not in the mood to talk to anyone, he was feeling very melancholy

"Hey," a girl greeted him making a move before the other girl.  
"Are you-"

"Don't bother i'm gay" he said before she could try to pick a conversation with him.

"Oh, that sucks why are the best guys gay" she mourns her loss but Naruto didn't even hear her.  
He was specifically here to pass the time, he wondered if Itachi was home and looking for him by now or perhaps he still at work as usually, Naruto bets on the later.

The girl who had first being checking him out had mysteriously disappeared.  
The sound of music was starting to give Naruto a headache or perhaps it was the vodka.

He got to his feet and someone bumped into him, something that is common in clubs as crowded as this, and he suddenly pushed at Naruto"Watch where you are going arsehole"

Naruto did a double take.  
"What! You were the one who bumped into me you lunatic"

"What did you call me, now you are going to see how a lunatic acts"  
Naruto was suprised when the man raised his fist at him, was this jerk really going to punch him. Naruto braced himself for a fight.

"Cut!" Somebody yelled and grabbed the persons hand and pulled him aside "Come on man why do you want to ruin a good night by getting into fights, the night is still young lets forget about this little misunderstanding and have fun, your drinks on me"  
The person who said this with a smile on his face was a guy with platinum blonde, he was the same height as Naruto and his english was very clear.

The man gave Naruto a hard glare and said "Thank your friend here or you would be dead meat" and left.

That was not necessarily true because Naruto was sure he could take him after all Naruto had not spend four years in martial art training for nothing. He doubted that guy could even lay a punch on him.

"Yo mate!" that blonde person suddenly hugged Naruto from the side like he was a good friend and Naruto gave him a blank look.

"Um do we know each other" Naruto asked.

"Do we know each other, mate i just saved your life, if not for me you 'd me miced meat by now" The man said with a very friendly expression Naruto found inappropraite.  
"So why don't you buy me a drink in appreciation"  
Naruto shrugged, it was reasonable after all though he still felt he could have handled that guy he was glad that the fight and the humiliation that would have followed was avoided.

" The names is Nigel by the way,"  
the guy said and took a long a long sip from his drink.  
"What's yours"

Naruto eyed him suspiciously.  
"Okay okay fine you don't have to tell me don't want ya thinking i'm a freak or something, i'm just trying to be friendly ya know, i usually don't come here me-self but my buddies were unable to come, so blue eyes do you mind spending the night together"

This guy really has a mouth on him Naruto couldn't help thinking.  
"Do you usually spend the night with people you just met isn't that dangerous " Naruto asked, as a super star Naruto has never been able to meet people without them recognizing him and making a fuss plus being who he was it was dangerous to go around spending nights with total strangers because despite having the love of millions of people he also had the hatred of quite a few.

"We are not strangers mate, " Nigel suddenly pulled Naruto so they stood shoulder to shoulder with Nigel's hand around Naruto's shoulder. "We ve already shared a drink together so that makes us buds"

Naruto was unused to this type of friendliness but he didn't shrug the man off, he thought perhaps this change of things would help him pass the time.

"Hey Nigel here you are" A blonde girl came running towards them and into the waiting arms of Nigel. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two couple who shared a passionate kiss. This girl seemed rather familiar.

"Hey," She said to Naruto, her eyes were blue but not the same shade as his hers were more steel blue, she was also quite attractive despite the heavy make up.

"Hello," Naruto greeted unable to add anything else.

"You look familiar, i feel like i have seen you somewhere" the girl said with a contemplative look. Naruto's eyes widen and he pulled the hat forward to cover any strand of blonde hair.

"Really, you look familiar as well though i can't remember where i have seen you" Naruto said nervously.  
He didn't want to be recognized by this people least they decide to treat him differently.

"Oh really, hmmm, i wonder where" the girl thought hard.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetheart trying to remember, i don't think our friend here wants to be recognized,"  
How Nigel knew to say that Naruto didn't know but he was relieved.  
"This is my girl Ino, babe since he won't say his name just call him blue eyes" Nigel said.

"But i am blue eyes" Ino pouted.

"Of course you are but you are also other things like sexy, gorgeous and hot!"  
the two couples played together and Naruto felt embarrassed to watch them.  
It's been years since he had shown that can of affection to anyone in public or any being shown to him, he also felt slightly envious.

The pair soon hit off they drank and danced and drank some more.  
Naruto was fairly drunk when they left the club and subconsciously he knew that it was unwise to be careless around his newly found party buddies but when he was this drunk Naruto's tongue became loose.

Nigel took them to a place behind the bar and they smoked pot. Naruto was swimming the clouds, everything was brighter and sharper and he was so hyped.

"Oh Okay i want to buy something really really expensive and know what i'm going to do i'm going to buy it with my husbands credit card. Money probably means little to him so he won't mind but stil it would be hilarious to see his face when he sees the bills"  
Naruto talked on and on.

"Okay Naruto here we are why don't you buy a jewelry but first you need to withdraw the money right so, lets go to an ATM machine"  
Nigel suggested.

"Yes lets go!" Naruto pointed forward and started to match away.

"Blue eyes it's this way"  
Nigel looked oddly sober but Naruto didn't notice one bit.

"This jewelry you want to buy is it for me" Ino asked pulling Naruto to the right direction.

"Sure, i can buy for you and Nigel, i have the money you know, my husband is flity rich you know. Ah my english is no good but that bastard forced be to come here, he is so heartless so cruel... To me i just...I"  
Naruto continued talking until they were at an ATM machine.

"Okay blue eyes here we are lets do this but be sure you won't regret it mate"  
Nigel seemed considerate.

Naruto scoffed.  
"As if, there is no way two jewelry will make a pinch on my money let alone my husbands money don't be ridiculous"

"Okay," Nigel laughed raising his hand in defeat. "Do what you want then i'm just saying"

Naruto retrieved the card from his pocket, it was a golden card gifted to him by Itachi to use for anything he wanted. While Naruto had his own money Itachi wanted to share everything with Him, Naruto also wanted to do the same but it was pointless given how much Itachi possessed.

"Naruto-sama" Someone called as Naruto put the card into the slot. He turned to see Hank hurrying over.

"Naruto-sama," Hank panted."You have no idea how hard i have looked for you"

"What are you doing here Hank" Naruto asked.

Hank put on a serious look and it seemed like he would scold Naruto but he wouldn't dare.  
"Naruto-sama how could you run off like that, Uchiha-sama had to use his resources to find you. I feared for your safety. Uchiha-sama is anxious about your where about and has everyone up and looking for you why are being so irresponsible!"

Naruto was stunned. Hank really was scolding him.  
"What did you say"  
Naruto tried to look furious but he was so high on drug he couldn't even get the expression right.  
Hank suddenly ceased him and pulled him away from the ATM machine.  
"I'm saying we should start for home immediately"  
the two people standing cluelessly by the side completely forgotten.

"Let go! You are not letting go?!" Naruto struggled but suprisingly Hank wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry but i must take this person with me" Hank said respectful to the two people looking as if there was not a fiery drunk man struggling beside him.

"Um no it's okay" the two were forced to say, perhaps they feared the look on Hank's face.  
"Um his card is still inside" Ino said.

"Oh " saying this Hank looked at the ATM then quickly retrieved the golden card.  
It was shocking To Naruto that his guards hands were so strong but Naruto delivered a kick to Hank's leg making the man let him go.

"How dare you man-handle me i am your boss" Naruto said glaring from his flushed face.

Hank bowed "I'm sorry Naruto-sama i hope you understand why i'm doing this" Hank said and before Naruto could comprehend he was towed up onto Hank's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He was stunned still for a few seconds before his futile struggle began. Nigel and Ino stared dumb founded at the sight wandering what that was about.

"Did he say Naruto-sama" Ino asked but all Nigel could do was look back at her as if he didn't understand a word.

When they arrived home Hank bowed his head and let Naruto vent his anger on him.  
The blonde punched and kicked at him, it hurt but he gritted his teeth. At least Naruto-sama is not using martial arts.

Naruto after giving Hank a good beating and walked away but just as he would enter the villa he saw Itachi standing by the door. Naruto froze.  
Apparently all that exercise had removed some of the drug and drinks from his system.  
Itachi looked livid as he glowered at Naruto and he knew he was done for.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, i hope i did a good job entertaining you guys. Please tell me what you think about the story. And don't forget to vote for your favourite story, the one with the most votes will recieve first position for my writing list.

Vote

Courting Naruto

On Butterfly Wings

Lost but Found

choose carefully!


End file.
